1234
Gabriel escapes from the tower room. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1841, a time of terror and tragedy for the Collins family. For over a century and a half they have lived under a terrible curse put on them by their own ancestor, Brutus Collins. And they know that soon one of them will be chosen to enter the locked room in the West Wing, the room that has brought death and madness to all who have entered it. But on this night the adopted Melanie Collins, with the help of Carrie Stokes, is determined to learn who her real parents were. She is unaware of what a shock is in store for her. In a trance, Carrie tells Melanie that her father is dead, but her mother is still alive and somewhere nearby. Act I Julia enters the drawing room, disrupting Carrie’s vision and ending the ceremony before she can find out who Melanie’s biological mother is. She scolds Carrie and sends her back to the cottage, but agrees not to tell Ben what has transpired. Melanie accuses Julia of colluding against her, while Julia replies that Carrie knows nothing. Melanie tells her she believes Carrie over Julia and runs out of the room. Meanwhile, Gabriel is still locked up in the tower room as a precaution. Morgan arrives to visit him and bring him alcohol. Gabriel requests a meeting with Flora, but Morgan is hesitant. After Gabriel pleads with him, Morgan agrees to tell Flora. Once Morgan is gone, Gabriel removes his tie and grasps it tightly, implying he is planning to strangle Flora. Act II Later, Flora returns to Collinwood and finds Julia in the drawing room. Flora was at the Old House, where she has learned there is no hope for Daphne, and she will die soon. Morgan arrives and informs Flora that Gabriel wants to see her; she agrees to meet with him, despite Julia’s warnings. Morgan invites Julia for a drink, but she declines, saying there is something she must tend to. Julia visits Carrie at the cottage and demands to know everything that happened in her vision with Melanie earlier. After Carrie finishes her story, Julia is skeptical and certain that she knows who Melanie’s real mother is. Act III Julia continues to accuse Carrie of lying to her; Carrie finally gives in and admits she knows the identity of Melanie’s mother. Carrie doesn’t see why Melanie can’t know the truth, but Julia reveals that she and Justin made a pact many years ago that Melanie must never find out. After immense pressure from Julia, Carrie promises she won’t tell Melanie anything. In the tower room at Collinwood, Gabriel begs Flora to free him, but Flora says she is going to need time to think about it, as well as consult the family. As Flora’s back is turned, Gabriel prepares to strangle her, but Julia unexpectedly arrives. Flora locks the tower room and admits to Julia she feels sorry for Gabriel, as he sneers from the other side of the door. Act IV Melanie goes to the cottage to see Carrie and asks her if she knows anything else from her vision. Carrie nervously denies it, making Melanie suspicious. Melanie wonders if Julia came to the cottage and threatened her, to which Carrie also denies. Once Melanie leaves, Carrie breaks down in tears. In the drawing room, Flora discusses with Morgan, Julia and Melanie about what to do with Gabriel. While Flora wants to release him, the other three unanimously agree to keep him locked in the tower room, thus overruling Flora. Julia leaves to take Gabriel his food and inform him of the family’s decision. An hour later, Flora comments to Morgan that Julia has yet to return. Morgan decides to head to the tower room, and finds the door is locked with no response from within the room. It is then revealed that Julia is laying on the floor unconscious, with Gabriel nowhere to be found. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes (PT) * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1237. * The opening narration gives the year as 1841 for the first time. * Following the sudden departure of David Selby from the series due to appendicitis, it would appear lines originally intended for Quentin were instead given to Morgan. Notably in this episode, Morgan is uncharacteristically low-key, and it would have been more plausible for the ex-con Quentin, who had served seven years in prison, to tell Gabriel he understood about being locked up and bored. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * Flora hasn't been to the Old House in years. * Quentin is in the village (explanation given for his absence at the family meeting). * TIMELINE: 10pm: It was an hour ago when Julia went to see Gabriel. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Flora walks out of the room Gabriel is locked in, you can see Julia standing in the hallway next to a camera. Category:Dark Shadows episodes